Consumer and commercial electronic systems may be operated at lower level direct current (DC) voltages (e.g., 5 volts DC). The lower level DC voltage may be provided to a microcontroller and other electronic components within the electronic system via a switching power supply. However, in some electronic systems a second or auxiliary voltage may be used for electronic components of the electronic system that operate at a voltage that is different than the output voltage of the switching power supply.